Tenchi Muyo in the West
by Daferge
Summary: In the 1880s, a young man from the east finds himself out in the wild-wild west. What happens when city-dude meets Cowboys, cowgirls and indians?... Revised...Part 19...
1. Chapter 1

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi ****and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon ****Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**And now we take you to those great old days of yester-year where women were women, Men were Men and arguments were settled with lead from a smoking gun...**

**It's the 1880s ( NOT the 1980s )...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...01... **

**( A small southwestern town )**

The sheriff watched as the stage pulled into town, only an hour late today...

_**Sigh... Better go out and check out the newcomers...**_

It was always a good idea to see who got off...

This was a quiet town, but like Tombstone and Dodge City, it could get rough...

Any one carrying a gun would be informed they'd have to check it in or get back on the stage... The cowboys had resisted at first, but soon realized that a gun NOT being within easy reach had kept several of them from winding up on Boot-hill, under a wooden plank ( with their name carved in it )...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sheriff Kiyone Makibi had inherited the job when her father was bushwhacked while tracking cattle thieves... No one else had wanted the job, no one honest that is... Being brought up as a 'tomboy' had helped... Kiyone had worn jeans all her life, trying to be the son her father had wanted...

Adjusting the badge on her vest, she pulled out her colt 'peace-maker' and checked the shells in the chambers... All fresh, the last thing you wanted to hear when you had to shoot was "** CLICK **"...She lowered the 'hammer' on the empty chamber, a trick her father used... Reholstering it, she reached over and picked up the double-barrel shotgun... Quicker to use and tended to settle any arguments that might arise... More that one rude cowboy had changed their tune for "** Not on your life **" to "** Yes, Ma'am **", upon finding themselves looking into it's HUGE barrels... Both chambers loaded, check...

She thought about waking her deputy Mihoshi Kuramitsu, but Mihoshi had the night watch and needed her sleep...

Taking a deep breath, Kiyone exited the Sheriff's office and crossed the street to the local hotel, where the stage was...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Stepping up onto the boardwalk, she noted that the passengers hadn't gotten out yet... Perhaps there weren't any this trip...

But...

"** Jurai-town... Half hour lay over, you folks may want to stretch your legs... **"

A large carpetbag landed on the boardwalk next to Kiyone...

Kiyone looked up and raised an eyebrow at 'Wildcat' Charlie, the stage driver...

Charlie looked down and took note of Kiyone looking up at him, just a hint of a smile crossed his lips and was gone... Charlie was so old, he had wrinkles on his wrinkles... Kiyone figured he was at least into his late 40s, early 50s...

Kiyones eyes returned to the stage door as a well dressed gentleman got out...

_**A gambler?**_

Turning around he helped a well-dressed lady out... She took his arm and they entered the hotel...

_**Passing through...**_

A couple of nuns exited the stage, also entering the Hotel...

Kiyone waited a while but no one else exited the stage... And the carpetbag still sat there on the boardwalk...

Stepping over to the stage, Kiyone opened the door, the shotgun ready...

Peeking in, she found...

_**Nothing?**_

The stage was empty...

Confused, Kiyone turned to ask 'old charlie' about the bag, but found...

_**It's GONE !!!!**_

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi ****and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon ****Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...02... **

**( A small southwestern town )**

Kiyone didn't know how long she'd been staring at the empty spot on the boardwalk before a a red dress blocked her sight...

"** Charlie... You got something for me?... **"

Kiyone lifted her eyes to a mass of red hair above the red dress...

"** Sure do, Washu... All the way from Paris France, by the stickers on it... **"

Kiyone watched as charlie lowered a round box to Washu, as if there were eggs it it...

Washu Hakubi owned the "Last Chance Saloon" and had known Charlie probably longer than any one else alive... She was the only person ( male or female ) that he looked up to...

Kiyone smiled... If she had to guess, that was a hatbox and it contained a new hat... She didn't have to guess what color it was, Washu was mad about red...

"** You going to try it on?... **"

Holding the box, Washu looked shocked...

"** In all this wind and dust, you have to be kidding... **"

Charlie had a sad look... But Washu smiled up at him...

" **But if you drop by on your way back, I might just model it for you...** "

That got a smile out of Charlie...

Kiyone could barely hear her as her voice dropped to a whisper...

" **And if you're good, maybe I'll let you help me decide which dress I should wear it with... **"

From the look in Charlies eyes, Kiyone knew the passengers to and from the next stop were going to be in for a very fast and bumpy ride...

Turning, Washu seem to just notice the sheriff, but Kiyone knew better... Washu noticed every thing, it was how you stayed alive...

" **Ah, Sheriff... What little problem has caught your eye today?...** "

Kiyone smiled, if any one could help it was Washu...

" **Seems Charlie unloaded a carpetbag, but no one claimed it... I went and checked inside the stage, but there wasn't any one there and then, when I turned around, it was gone...** "

Washu smiled...

" **Would that be a large multi-colored carpetbag?... **"

Kiyone's eyes lit up...

" **You've seen it?...** "

There was a mischievous look in Washu's eyes...

" **I saw a bag like that headed down the street... **"

" **Down the street?... Which way?...** "

Washu smiled before replying...

" **It was headed down towards the stables, attached to a pair of long legs...** "

Kiyone's jaw dropped...

" **...A pair of long legs?...** "

Washu smiled, took her hatbox and headed back to the saloon...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone had made it to the stables only to find that a young man, with a carpetbag, had bought a horse ( with saddle, etc ) and left...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After making her rounds of the town, Kiyone returned to her office and started to go through some papers on her desk...

" **Excuse me?...** "

Spinning around, Kiyone found herself facing a young boy, dark hair, standing in front of the map showing the area around the town... A multi-colored carpetbag at his feet...

Realizing her hand was on her gun, she moved it to her belt buckle...

" **Can you show me how to get to the J-M Ranch?...** "

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi ****and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon ****Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...03... **

**( A small southwestern town - Sheriff's office )**

Sheriff Kiyone Makibi sat on the edge of her desk... She didn't know how long she'd been studying the young, dark haired boy who stood across the room... He'd gotten off the stage without her seeing him, retrieved his carpetbag, gotten to the stables, acquired a horse and had 'ridden off'...

THEN... She turns around and finds him in her office waiting for her... Her mind was spinning... Even Mihoshi hadn't been this bad...

He'd been studying her too... He wasn't use to female who dressed like males... All the females back in the big city wore at least several layers of skirts... This young lady was something unusual, she dressed like a man, pants and shirt... That wasn't just a belt she had on, it was a holster and there was a revolver in it... Since she was the local Lawman, it was reasonable to assume she knew how to use it... But for some reason she seemed, confused?...

Kiyone's eye's took in the carpetbag, his city duds, his non-expression, just who was he?...

" **Excuse me!...** "

Kiyone found herself eye-to-eye with him...

" **Yes?...** "

" **Can you show me how to get to the Jurai/Masaki Ranch?...** "

_**The J-M Ranch?**_

Now Kiyone was concerned... There was a conflict between the Jurai's and the Kagato's" ... The two biggest ranchers in the area...

The Jurai had come in and settled a large area of the best land before the town existed... In fact, old man Jurai had suggested and helped with the towns creation...

Kagato had moved into the area after the war with a lot of money and been building up his ranch by collecting small farms and ranches... There was some question about how he was acquiring those properties...

Foreclosures, the death or disappearance of the owners and the buying of land at a fraction of it's value... Nothing Kiyone could prove...

Had her father's death been Kagato's work?...

Kagato had a large number of cowhands on his payroll and quite a few 'gunmen', ones who didn't care about right or wrong, just as long as they got paid... Mostly they stayed at his ranch...

This one didn't look like a gun anything... And who's side was he on?...

" **Hummm...** "

Kiyone noticed him shake his head...

" **Perhaps I should try some where else?...** "

He bent down and picked up his bag...

As he headed for the door, Kiyone blocked his way...

" **OK... OK... But what business do you have with the Jurai?... **"

The boy just looked at her...

" **It's personal... **"

" **Personal?... **"

He smiled... _**SIGH...**_

" **Family business...** "

" **Family?... **"

He shook his head and continued to smile...

" **Yes... Family... My names Masaki... Tenchi Masaki...** "

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi ****and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon ****Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...04... **

**( A small southwestern town - Sheriff's office )**

"** Masaki?... Tenchi Masaki?... **"

Tenchi shook his head and looked around...

" **There seems to be an echo in here...** "

Kiyone closed her gaping mouth...

_**So... It seem the Masakis of New York were concerned... But what was this kid suppose to do?... He's still wet behind the ears... **_

" **Is there some problem?... **"

Kiyone took a deep breath and came to a decision...

" **What do you know about the local situation?...** "

Tenchi studied her for a moment...

" **Just that a man named Kagato has been causing problems... **"

" **Is that all?...** "

Tenchi scratched the back of his head...

" **The Jurais and Masakis haven't been talking to each other for some time... Family Problems... It's why the Jurais came west and the Masakis stayed in New York...** "

Kiyone looked surprised...

" **But... The J bar M brand and the name of the ranch?... **"

Tenchi smiled...

" **It wasn't the names that were fighting, it was the people...** "

Kiyone smiled... That sounded like old man Jurai... Too stubborn to ask for help...

" **OK... Old man Jurai was one of the first to settle in this area... As such he had his chose of the best land and he built one of the largest ranches in the territory around a lot of it... Not wanting to over reach himself, he only acquired what he needed and what he could use, leaving the rest to others... ****Kagato, however came in after the war with lots of money and big plans... He's been acquiring a lot of land, some times by suspicious means and has managed to box the J-M in on all sides... There's only a few ways on and off the ranch left, mostly narrow roads... But these are too small to move large numbers of cattle along... The only neighboring land large enough to move a good size herd across is the local indian reservation... And something's got the, usually peaceful, tribe up in arms, as in shooting first and asking questions later... No one's been able to find out what's wrong**"

There was a thoughtful look on Tenchi's face...

" **And you believe Kagato might be behind that in some way?...** "

" **No proof, but it has been working in his favor... **"

They both just stood there for awhile...

Kiyone shook her head...

" **Any way, it's getting late and it's a good distance to the ranch... As I've said, the ways in and out of the ranch are few and watched by Kagato riders... Best stay in town tonight and get an early start... **"

" **Should I check into the hotel?... **"

Kiyone considered this...

" **Better not... If Kagato finds out you're here, you won't make it out of your room... **"

Tenchi watched as Kiyone considered her options...

Her eyes lit up...

" **Washu... **"

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi ****and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon ****Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...05... **

**( A small southwestern town - the Saloon )**

Kiyone stood at the swinging doors to the Last Chance Saloon... She was able to look in over the doors and took a moment to check out who was and wasn't inside...

There was a good crowd for a weekday... A number of townsmen were having a drink before heading home for the night... There were cowboys for surrounding ranches blowing off steam after riding the 'range' for several weeks... In the corner sat the only 'gambler' allowed in town, an old friend of her father... She didn't know all the details, but her father had trusted him... So when he stepped off the stage, passing through, he'd inquired about her father... Hearing about his death and local trouble, he'd settled into the corner...

When asked why he sat in the corner, he'd shook his head and said he wasn't Wild Bill(1)...

Washu had vouched for him and even sat in some times... If any one, Kiyone trusted Washu's judgment... Besides, 'Doc'(2) was ill, he had tuberculosis... He's mustache and drawn face made him look older than his 30 years... But he could be trusted...

Ryoko, Washu's daughter, was serving some of the regulars... _**One of the girls must be out for some reason**_... Every male knew better than to make a pass at her... Ryoko could take care of herself, a number of the cowboys had tried something and ended up not being able to ride for a number of weeks... They also knew, if Ryoko didn't get them Washu would... Better to face hordes of wild indians than Washu...

Kiyone saw little red-head at the far end of the bar, watching the customers...

_**GOOD...**_

Pushing the doors opened, Kiyone entered the room and made her way to the far end of the bar...

Washu didn't move, but Kiyone knew she'd spotted her enter...

Checking out the room, Kiyone slowly made her way along the bar til she was close to the end... It was at this point Washu looked her way... Eye-to-eye Kiyone gestured to the door to Washu's office... Raising an eyebrow, Washu nodded, turned and entered her office...

Checking to see if any one was watching, Kiyone made her way to the door and entered...

Washu's office had small, a desk and chair, a back door, but no window...

Washu sat behind her desk, some papers and a cocked .45 revolver before her... If Kiyone wanted to talk to her privately, it was important, she hadn't survived this long taking chances...

" **What's on your mind, Kiyone?...** "

In public it was 'Sheriff', but when they were alone she was always 'Kiyone'...

Kiyone smiled and sat in the only other chair in the room... SIGH...

" **I found that missing carpetbag...** "

One of Washu's eyelids went up...

" **Indeed...** "

" **Yes... I found it in my office when I returned from my rounds...** "

She had Washu's attention now...

_**This was getting interesting...**_

" **Still attached to those long legs you mentioned...** "

" **You don't say...** "

"** Legs going by the name of Masaki...** "

Washu's eyes were wide now...

" **Masaki?... **"

**to be continued...**

(1) James Butler 'Wild Bill' Hickock- Shot from behind while playing cards in DEADWOOD, Aug. 3, 1876

(2) John Henry "Doc" Holliday - dentist/Gambler/Shootist ( Aug. 14, 1851 - Nov. 8, 1887 )

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi ****and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon ****Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...06... **

**( A small southwestern town - the Saloon )**

The sun had set and Kiyone had been talking with Washu for some time... Washu was the only one in town Kiyone truly felt safe letting her 'hair' ( as in guard ) down around... The WEST was unforgiving and Boothill was full of those who hadn't learn to watch where they were going or what they said...

It had been a long day and Kiyone wanted Washu's opinion on the events before doing any thing else...

There was a knock on the back door to Washu's office... Kiyone slowly got up out of her chair and moved to the door, standing to the side... Washu moved her hand nearer the revolver on her desk...

" **Yes?...** "

Kiyone could have sworn she hear a soft chuckle from outside...

" **Open Sasame!... **"

Kiyone's jaw dropped... She looked at Washu, Washu looked at Kiyone...

_**Don't look at me !!!**_

Sighing, Kiyone unlocked the door and opened it slightly... Her free hand resting on the handle of her revolver...

Looking out, she growled, reached out the door and pulled in a smiling young boy...

Washu shook her head, got up and stepped around the desk... She studied the young boy as Kiyone tried her very best not to strangle him...

He was of average height, dark hair, a warm smile and a mischievous look in his eyes...

_**I think I like this young boy...**_

It took her a while, but Kiyone finally managed to calm down...

Her eyes were still burning...

" **What's the big idea?...** "

Tenchi just smiled...

" **Sorry... I just couldn't resist...** "

Washu couldn't help smiling...

_**Yea... He's related to old man Jurai...**_

Kiyone just sighed... Turning to Washu, she saw the smile before Washu hid it...

Kiyone looked back and forth from Washu to Tenchi and back...

_**Let's get this over with before I kill some one...**_

Washu was suddenly studying on the ceiling...

" **Alright... " **

Kiyone took a deep breath...

"** Washu, this is Tenchi Masaki... **"

Another deep breath...

"** Tenchi, this is Washu Hakubi... **"

Tenchi and Washu exchanged nods and smiles...

" **Tenchi... Washu and I have been discussing things and we have agreed that it would be for the best if you stay here in her office tonight...** "

Tenchi looked at Washu, who nodded her head in agreement...

" **And tomorrow her daughter, Ryoko, will guide you out to the J-M ranch... She knows the surrounding area better than any one and if there's a way to get you past the Kagato riders, she can find it... So, If there's any one can get you safely out to the ranch, it's her...** "

Kiyone had a wicked smile...

Washu saw the look in Kiyone's eyes and had a good idea what she was thinking...

**_Let's see what happens when he gets Ryoko upset..._**

Washu shook her head, but had to smile too...

**_This should prove to be interesting..._**

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...07... **

**( Some miles outside town )**

Tenchi pulled out his pocket watch and noted the time... It'd been an hour since Washu's daughter, Ryoko, had come into her mother's office and woke him...

He'd spent the night in Washu's padded chair, imported from back East... Washu had supplied a couple blankets... Ryoko had offered him some coffee, Tenchi had ask if there was any Tea?... This seem to start things off on the wrong foot... He got a glass of water...

Out back, Ryoko lead him to a pair of saddled horses, one being the one he'd acquired the day before... Mounting, she took the lead and they slowly ( and quietly ) made their way out of town in the simi-darkness...

They were now some distance from town as the sun made it's appearance...

As the sun was to their right, Tenchi assumed they were headed north...

Something was bothering him... Something about the map in the sheriff's office...

As they rounded some rocks, he remembered what it was...

Ryoko came to a halt, mumbling something too soft for Tenchi to hear...

But he had a good idea of what it might be...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sitting on a rock ahead was what, back east, they referred to as 'the noble savage' or 'Red-man'... The map had shown the indian reservation to the north of the town...

Tenchi could only assume Ryoko had hoped using this route would be the safest...

From the worried look on her face, she was wrong...

Dressed in simi-pants, what appeared to be soldiers jacket, a bandanna on his head, the 'native' watched them, but didn't bother to move... His face was worn, showed no sign of emotion, good or bad... His rifle was almost as worn...

Tenchi sensed, rather than saw, that there were others...

He saw Ryoko's eyes darting back and forth... She sensed it too...

Tenchi let go of his reins and spread his arms out, then raised his right hand up, palm facing his 'host'... This got a reaction, a raised eyebrow...

Tenchi could see his eyes examining him, his clothes, etc...

After a moment or two he too raised his right hand...

This seem to take Ryoko by surprise, turning she noticed Tenchi's raised hand... Now her eye brows went up...

" **Whatever happens don't move... **"

There was confusion on her face, but she nodded her head...

Tenchi dismounted and advanced, arms to his side...

_**Stay calm... Stay calm...**_

When he got within a few feet of the still seated figure, he carefully spoke the words he'd

learned from his friend...

" **SDGHYRA** "

THIS got a reaction... And a reply...

" **SDGHYRA** "

Tenchi breathed softly and smiled... In return he got what might be a faint smile and nod...

By now a number of others had join them, looking him over...

The first one eyed Ryoko before turning to Tenchi...

" **Where you learn?...** "

This took Tenchi by surprise...

" **Friend... Buffalo who sits...** "

This raised a number of eyes as this was 'translated' to the others...

Ryoko watched from her horse as things spun out of her control and understanding...

She watched as natives crowded around Tenchi, muttering and chattering with him as if they'd know him all their lives?...

How'd this 'city dude' manage to turn a bunch of hostile natives into the best of friends?...

She shook her head, if she'd doubted he's being related to old man Jurai, they were gone now...

She watched for a while as the leader spoke with Tenchi...

He'd point in one direction and say something, then in another and say more...

He spoke softly and Ryoko couldn't hear, but Tenchi seem to, he nodded his head...

After a while they stopped talking and sat there...

Tenchi pulled a large object from within his shirt and passed it over...

She watched as a large knife was pulled from it's leather Sheath...

Ryoko recognized it at once, a Bowie (1) knife... The others crowded around for a closer look, blocking her view...

Finally the leader took off an armband and put it on Tenchi's arm... They shook hands and he walked off...

Many of them shook his hand and pounded him on the back before they too left...

After they were all gone, Tenchi returned to his horse and remounted it...

He smiled when he noticed the stunned look on Ryoko's face...

" **How?... **"

It was hard for Tenchi to keep a straight face...

" **You know?... That's exactly what ****Goyaałé (2)**** asked me... **"

" **Goyaałé**"

Tenchi smiled...

" **Yes, our 'host' for a while... **"

Ryoko glanced at the rock ahead...

" **Seems he has some knowledge of 'white man talk', but doesn't trust them... I found our conversation rather informative...** "

Touching the armband he continued...

" **This should prevent any more 'delays' in our crossing of the reservation... No need to hide now...** "

He looked at a still stunned Ryoko...

" **I believe he said the ranch was that way?...** "

He pointed ahead...

" **Shall we be off?...** "

As he started off, he couldn't resist...

" **After all... You did tell your mom you'd protect me... **"

As he set off at a trot, Ryoko began to steam... Soon she was right behind him...

**to be continued...**

**(1)** **James Bowie - ****adventurer - ( 1796-1836 ) Famed for large knife, died with others defending the Alamo in San Antonio, texas - March 6, 1836...**

**(2) ****Goyaałé, "one who yawns" - aka -** **Geronimo - chiricahua Apache ( 1829-1909 ) **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...08... **

**( Some miles outside town )**

They'd been riding for some time... Tenchi didn't have to look back to know Ryoko was there, he could hear her grinding her teeth... He pulled up...

" **Wild West show... **"

Ryoko pulled up next to him and stopped...

" **Huumm?..** "

Tenchi smiled before replying...

" **Last year an old friend of Grandfather Yosho's brought what he called a 'Wild, West Show'(1) to town... They had Cowboys, Indians and all kinds of stuff... I spent quite a bit of time getting to know some of the ****Performers, including Sitting Bull of the Sioux(2)... I even learned some words and how to sign language... I also picked up a few things from the cowboys and others... How to ride, throw a rope, change a brand(3)... **"

Ryoko stared at him as he smiled back, not sure if he was kidding or not... She did know he wasn't making up the language part... The past hour proved that...

" **Any more surprises?... **"

Tenchi just smiled...

Ryoko shook her head and started off again, keeping an eye open...

Tenchi soon caught up with her...

" **We should be safe...** "

Ryoko just sighed...

Tenchi continued...

" **Seems most of the Kagato riders are watching the roads as the Sheriff thought... They'd be over to our left... The tribe moved into the hill to the Right... No one'll bother us if we take it slow and easy, not rushing it...** "

" **He told you all that?... **"

" **Mostly... **"

" **Any thing else?...** "

Tenchi took a deep breath...

" **Seems Kagato sent the tribe a goodwill present... A wagon with some blankets, some kegs of salt, several kegs of 'fire-water' and a few head of cattle...** "

" **Kagato gave them liquor?...** "

There was fire in her eyes...

" **So I understand... And not very good Liquor, most of the males got sick and it seems the cattle had the J-M brand...** "

Ryoko mumbled something...

" **If the J-M skins are found, the Cavalry could be called in and move the tribe to another reservation, the land would then be sold... Another thing in Kagato's favor... **"

Ryoko was squeezing her saddle horn...

Tenchi leaned over and put his hand on hers...

Ryoko looked up, startled, Tenchi was smiling...

" **I told them that I would inform the Juria about the cattle and if asked, were from the J-M ranch... The ranch will, of course, admit to giving them the cattle...** "

Ryoko smiled...

" **Thus preventing any rustling charges...** "

There was a twinkle in Tenchi's eyes... He nodded...

" **Shall we continue?...** "

Ryoko took the lead, a lot more cheerful...

**to be continued...**

**(1) ****William Frederick '****Buffalo Bill' Cody - ****Wild West show 1883 - 1913**

**(2) ****Sitting Bull - Hunkpapa Sioux (1831-1890) - joined Wild West Show in 1885 **

**(3) Brands show who owns livestock, changing a brand was stealing or Rustling, a crime that could lead to a 'necktie party', where the 'rustler' was usually left 'hanging' ( at the end of a rope )...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...09... **

**( Some miles outside town )**

They'd been riding for some time...

Tenchi hadn't had any thing to say and Ryoko was too angry to speak...

As they top a ridge, they came to a halt...

Below lay a beautiful sight... The J-M ranch...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tenchi had seen some very wondrous sights, but this was truly among them...

This was indeed some of the best land he'd seen since getting off the stage...

Just across the valley he could see the main ranch house, two-story with a number of other buildings, including a large barn... Surrounded by trees and grass... Off to the left was a large small lake, brush and trees on two sides...

If Tenchi remembered the sheriff's map right, this was the largest water source in the area...

No wonder Kagato had targeted the ranch...

A road headed off to the right, down the valley... Back towards town...

Tenchi didn't know how long he'd been admiring the landscape before he heard Ryoko chuckle...

" **Breath taking, isn't it?...** "

He turned to find her smiling at him...

" **My thoughts exactly...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A movement on the porch of the house caught his eye... A small figure had come out and was standing on there... Suddenly it turned and rushed back inside, soon returning with a larger figure... At this distance Tenchi couldn't tell if they were male or female...

Soon a third larger figure joined them carrying what seem to be a rifle...

" **That'd be old man Juria... Making the other two, Ayeka and Sasami, his daughters...** "

The stance the larger figure took said they weren't going anywhere...

_**Yea... That's the Uncle Azusa...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tenchi reached down and began to adjust his belt buckle... Checking a few things, he began to move the buckle in an up-down way...

_**I really hope I'm doing this right...**_

The figures on the porch were now all looking his way...

Tenchi smiled as he continued his buckle movements...

" **Tenchi?... **"

Tenchi continued, not taking his eyes off the house...

" **Give me a minute, Ryoko...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ryoko sat and looked from the figures on the porch to Tench and back again...

To her surprise, the larger figure threw back his head and seem to be having some kind of a fit... She watch as the girls rushed to his side and helped him into a chair... Once seated the figure raised an arm and waved for them to come down...

Ryoko looked over at Tenchi, who had that ' I know some thing you don't know ' look in his eyes and a big smile...

" **Shall we?... **"

Ryoko closed her eyes...

_**I'm not going to ask... I'm not going to ask...**_

Opening her eyes she found him still smiling at her... She sighed...

_**You can't shoot him... You can't shoot him... You can't shoot him... **_

Turning, she headed her horse down the slope, Tenchi close behind her...

_**Maybe he'll fall off his horse and break his neck?...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As they approached the house Tenchi rode up beside her...

" **I used my Belt Buckle... **"

Ryoko turned to stare at him... He continued looking ahead...

" **I used it to reflect the sun and used Morse code(1) to tell them who we were... Uncle Azusa learned it in the army while serving in the Mexican war(2)... **"

Ryoko was surprised, it was the first time she'd heard some one use his first name... Her mother and sheriff called him 'old man juria', even Ayeka and Sasami had referred to him as 'father' as long as she'd known them...

She looked at Tenchi again...

_**Such a strange person...**_

Then she found herself smiling...

_**But he is kind of cute...**_

**to be continued...**

**(1) ****Morse Code was invented by Samuel F. B. Morse (1791-1872)**

**(2) Mexican-American War ( 1846 - 1848 )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...10... **

**( The J-M ranch )**

Tenchi and Ryoko rode up to the main house, a small young girl was standing on the porch, a big smile on her face... As they got to the house, she got excited and started waving...

" **Ryoko... Is that you... We haven't seen you in a while... **"

Ryoko smiled and waved back...

" **Been working, Sasami... And it's not easy getting out here, with Kagato's riders watching the ways out here...** "

At the mention of Kagato's name, she went from cheerful to angry...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tenchi and Ryoko dismounted, then joined Sasami on the porch...

Tenchi smiled as Sasami looked him over shyly...

" **Last time I saw you, you only came up to here...** "

Tenchi had his hand in front of his stomach...

" **And I only came up to here...** "

Smiling Tenchi moved his hand up to his chest...

With a gasp, Sasami eyes widened and she rushed over and hugged him...

" **Tenchi... It is you...** "

Tenchi hugged her back...

" **Missed you too, princess...** "... Tenchi whispered...

A voice behind them drew their attention...

" **That's our Tenchi... Always surrounded by females... **"

Tenchi smiled, but didn't turn around...

" **But it seems the prettiest one are out west here... Ayeka...** "

Ryoko watched as her friend did something she never seen her do before, she blushed...

" **You've got your father's silver tongue... Tenchi... **"

Tenchi scratched the back of his head...

" **Better not let Mom hear you say that... She'll be off about it being the only reason he was able to talk her into marrying him...** "

Ryoko was confused, Ayeka was smiling and Sasami giggling...

Tenchi smiled at Ryoko...

" **It a parent thing... Dad usually has to spend quite some time convencing her that it wasn't just his words that she'd liked... The family just shakes their heads...** "

Letting go of him, Sasami grabbed his hand and lead him inside... Ayeka and Ryoko followed, Ryoko shaking her head and Ayeka smiling...

_**Yes... It's good to see him again...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sitting around the table, no one was talking, just picking at their food...

Misaki Jurai entered and with hand on her hips looked around...

" **After Sasami and I put togeather this meal, no one's eating... **"

Azusa Jurai smiled and took her hand...

" **Sorry dear... Being brought up to date on what's happening off the ranch has us a bit off our feed... **"

" **Yes, Aunt Misaki...** "

Misaki turned to see a smiling Tenchi pop some food into his mouth...

" **I've come clear across this country for this wonderful meal of yours... **"

Ryoko shook her head as Misaki blushed...

" **Why thank you, Tenchi... You take your time and enjoy it... There's plenty more, so just let me knowand I'll get you some...** "

Azusa sighed as his wife left the room... The girls just smiled...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The 'meal' finished, Ayeka, Sasami and Ryoko helped clean off the table...

In the kitchen, it was Misaki who broke the silence... She smiled...

" **That Tenchi, takes after his father... **"

Ayeka and Sasami nodded, Ryoko just watched...

" **So... Ryoko... How's your mom doing... Gotten any more hat or dresses since the last time we were in town?...** "

Ryoko smiled, if there was any one Washu admired, it was Misaki Jurai...

" **Things have been slow of late, but I understand 'old Charlie' had a new hat for her on the same stage Tenchi came on... All the way from Paris, France...** "

Misaki smiled as the girls relaxed and began to discuss fashions, etc...

She glanced out at the front room...

_**It really is good to see Tenchi again...**_

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...11... **

**( The J-M ranch )**

Azusa Jurai had lead his nephew into the front room while the ladies cleaned up the dinner table... Sitting across from each other, they each had a cup of tea...

" **And, how's the family?... **"

Tenchi smiled...

" **Airi ****and Yosho (grandparents) are OK, mom and dad are too... "**

Azusa had a slight relieved look on his face, for just a moment...

Tenchi's smile brightened...

" **The LADIES said they send their love... **"

He paused...

" **And miss you... And the girls... **"

It was Azusa's turn to smile... He missed them too... 

" **I noticed you came across the reservation... Of late that hasn't been a safe route... **"

Tenchi considered this and nodded...

Azusa's eyes went to the armband on tenchi's arm... He smiled, he'd seen it earlier...

" **Might I assume you didn't make it unobserved?... **"

Tenchi smiled at his uncle...

_**As sharp as ever...**_

" **I found it an interesting adventure... **"

Azusa looked back at the kitchen door...

" **Want to bet Ryoko's telling her version right now?... **" 

Shaking his head, Tenchi looked over his shoulder... He smiled as he wondered just who would be the hero in her version... He chuckled...

Azusa chuckled too...

" **Don't worry... I think Ryoko likes you...** "

Tenchi closed his eyes tight and shook his head...

_**I'm doomed...**_

_**I'm Doomed...**_

Azusa continued to smile... 

_**Oh, this is so much fun...**_

Taking a deep breath, he set his cup down...

" **So... You** **gave us a rough idea of how things are off the ranch... But I suspect there's a lot more to it, including your little adventure... Any thing else you think we should know?...** "

Tenchi considered this...

_**Where to start?...**_

His grandfather's words came to mind...

_**All ways start at the beginning...**_

Tenchi set his tea cup down and took a deep breath...

" **When the stage finally arrived in town, I...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he was finished, Tenchi watched his uncle digest this new information...

Azusa's mind was spinning... 

_**SO... Kagato WAS responsible for all the trouble with the indians...**_

He'd though as much, he just couldn't prove it... Still couldn't, third hand accounts were hardly proof... Especially an indians word... The news that Geronimo was in the area, wasn't good news either... Word had him raiding several hundred miles to the west... Azusa wondered why he was around here, he didn't seem to be on Kagato's side... And did his friend, Chief Seiryo know he was around?... If the local chief was discovered helping renegades, it would be worse than the hides... 

Tenchi's response to the hideshad defused a possible problem and would go far towards closing the gap Kagato was trying to create between indians and whites...

Azusa couldn't help but smile... A troop of Buffalo Solders(1) had pass through looking for any signs of Geronimo, they'd spent months chasing shadows and his nephew had just spent time talking to the most wanted renegade in the south west...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa looked at his nephew in a new light... But he shouldn't have been surprised, he was, after all Nobuyuki's son and he even saw Yosho's hand in his upbringing... But he could see Tenchi's mom there too... He was a realcredit to the family... He wondered what the girls would do...

_**OH... This is going to be good...**_

Why did Azusa's smile make Tenchi nervous?...

**to be continued...**

**(1) ****Buffalo Solders - U.S. 10th ( and 11th ) 'colored' Cav. Reg. Formed Sept. 21 1866 - disbanded 1951**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... 

* * *

**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. 

* * *

**

**Chapter...12... **

**( The J-M ranch )**

While the men were discussing things out front, the ladies were in the kitchen discussing things or thing...

Most of the discussion had to do with Tenchi...

Ryoko had finished a short description of their trip from town, the highlight being their encounter with the party of indians... She didn't mention her nervousness at being caught or the fear when she discovered who the old leader was... The worst point had been when several of the party had pointed towards her, Tenchi had said something that caused them to nod their heads before continuing...

It had been a good thing she hadn't heard or understood... Some one asked if AngryEyes (Ryoko) was his squaw... He thought it best to say yes... Another warrior had asked if he would trade her for two horses?... Tenchi considered asking what kind of horse, but thought better... He told them she was Washu's daughter... They'd all heard of FireHair (Washu)... One of the other warriors reminded the one trying to trade that he all ready had a squaw he couldn't control... Some chuckles end the matter...

* * *

After Ryoko finished describing how Tenchi had fearlessly stood face-to-face with the great Apache warrior Geronimo all the girls looked towards the front room...

And sighed...

Misaki smiled, she wasn't surprised about Tenchi, she'd watched him grow up while she and the girls had waited for Azusa to send for them... If he got knocked down, he'd get back up, again and again and again... He had the Masaki/Jurai stubbornness... the Masaki/Jurai determination...

And when Ryoko started asking Ayeka questions about Tenchi, she knew her nephew had another admirer, whether he want them or not...

_**OH... This is going to be good...**_

At the exact same instant her husband was thinking it...

* * *

Later it was determined that Ryoko would stay over and head back in the morning... Both Ayeka and Sasami were happy to have someone to talk too... Misaki knew the girls would be getting little sleep tonight... Unlike the city, there were few young ladies for the girls to meet much less talk to out here, Ryoko was their closet and dearest friend... 

For Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami were the only females around her age... Except for Sakuya, Chief Seiryo's daughter whom she hadn't heard from in weeks and was worried about...

* * *

It had been a long night for Ayeka, Ryoko had so much to tell them, things happening in town and what news the stage had brought about the outside world... Tenchi had brought a number of New York newspapers and something called a catalog(1) from a company back east called Sears and Roebucks... The three had spent hours going back and forth, looking at all the items for sale... They'd stared at the unmentionables (underwear) section for several minutes, not really sure what it was... Ryoko knew that Washu would want to see it, especially the hat and dress section...

Stepping out onto the porch, Ayeka pulled her robe tight, it was chilly... She was startled by someone chucking behind her... 

Turning, she discovered Tenchi sitting in a rocker chair...

" **Scandalous... Going outside in so little clothing, have you no shame woman?... **"

Before she could react, he was giggling and soon Ayeka found herself chuckling too... 

Back east her nightgown WOULD have been scandalous, by their standards it would be... But out west survival came before modesty... And working on a ranch meant dressing differently... Like wearing men's clothing... 

" **What are you doing out here?...** "

" **Been enclosed in a stagecoach for the past two weeks... Being out under an open sky is quite relaxing... Use to spend clear nights up on the roof...** "

" **On the roof?... What did your parent say?...** "

" **When they could, they'd join me...** "

Tenchi smile as he say her jaw drop...

" **Dad had a porch-like deck with railings built on the back of the manor roof... It's only accessible through a door in the attic... We even had to get one of Mr. Bell's Telephones(2) to save going up and down so much... Most of the family spends their free time up there... I understand both the Rockefellers and the Vanderbilts had one built...** "

Ayeka shook her head, but smiled...

" **Leave it to the Masaki's to be leading the way...** "

Tenchi smiled, then offered Ayeka his arm...

" **Shall we retire for the night... My Lady?** "

Ayeka couldn't resist...

" **Of course... My Lord...** "

Taking his arm, they re-entered the house...

**to be continued... 

* * *

**

**(1) first Sears-Roebuck catalog (1893) ( So...We're getting an early copy... Difficult fitting EVERY THING into the same time period...)**

**(2) Telephone was ****invented (1876) by Alexander Graham Bell (1847 - 1922) 

* * *

**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

* * *

**Chapter...13... **

**( The J-M ranch )**

When Ryoko got up at the crack of dawn, she was meet by the entire family already up and working... The first one she ran into was Ayeka... She was smiling...

" **Must be nice to be able to sleep in late...** "

Before Ryoko could reply, Misaki was there with a breakfast plate and a smile...

" **Don't worry Ryoko, Ayeka's just teasing you...** "

She lead Ryoko to the table...

" **When we got out here, we couldn't get her up before noon...** "

Ryoko couldn't help but smile...

* * *

After eating Ryoko found her way out onto the porch, only to find both Tenchi and Old man Jurai waiting... She looked at Tenchi, he was smiling...

" **Tell me you're up early... **"

She pleaded...

Tenchi looked at Azusa and back to Ryoko, still smiling...

" **I'm up early... **"

Ryoko just sighed...

" **OK... I guess I'll be on my way... **"

Azusa and Tenchi looked at each other and smiled... Ryoko knew that look, it was the same one Washu had when she wanted something... Tenchi spoke first...

" **How do you plan to get back to town?...** "

Ryoko thought for a moment...

" **Well, going back through the reservation's out... Guess it's out the front gate, past Kagato's men... **"

Tenchi looked concerned...

" **Won't that get you in trouble with them?... **"

Ryoko shrugged...

" **Possible, but not much chose... **"

Tenchi and Azusa smiled...

" **Up for a side trip?... **"

Ryoko sighed...

* * *

Ryoko soon found herself headed back onto the reservation with Tenchi and six head of cattle... Everything progressed nicely, until Tenchi came to a halt... Ryoko was about to say something, when Tenchi held up a hand... Ryoko looked around, but saw nothing... Tenchi raised the arm with the band on it, then made some motion with his arms before taking the reins again... The hairs on Ryoko's neck were standing up... But Tenchi just sat there smiling... Several warriors appeared as if from thin air... They looked at Tenchi, then Ryoko and finally the cattle... Then back to Tenchi...

Tenchi pointed at the cattle, then the warriors...

" **Seiryo... **"

The warrior in front pointed at Tenchi...

" **Kogertoe?...** "

Tenchi smiled and shook his head... Touching his chest he replied...

" **Jurai...** "

He pointed at the cattle...

" **Jurai... **"

Then the warriors...

" **Seiryo?... **"

The warrior pointed at Tenchi...

" **Jurai?... **"

Tenchi nodded... The warrior touched his chest...

" **Seiryo... **"

He then pointed at Ryoko...

" **Jurai?... **"

Tenchi smiled, but shook his head... He pointed to Ryoko...

" **Papoose...**** Fire-Hair...** "

The warriors mumbled among themselves... Finally only one warrior was left... He pointed at Tenchi, Ryoko, the cattle and then towards the hills...

" **Seiryo... **"

Tenchi nodded his head...

Soon they were headed toward the hills, following the warrior...

* * *

Ryoko moved next to Tenchi...

" **What was that about Pappo and Fire something?... **"

Tenchi smiled...

" **Papoose and Fire-hair... Papoose is child and Washu is called Fire-hair for her red hair... You're Washu's daughter...** "

Ryoko nodded, but had the feeling there was more too it... She watched as he moved ahead checking the cattle...

_**You were right Ayeka, he really is something...**_

**to be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

* * *

**Chapter...14... **

**( The Indian reservation)**

They'd been traveling for some time, getting closer to the tribes village...

Ryoko watched as Tenchi rode along, taking in everything... Every now and then they'd have to stop as Tenchi had gotten off his horse to examine a plant or rock that had caught his eye... And he caught every thing...

He was just the most unusual (strangest) person she'd ever met, she shook her head...

Tench dropped back to ride beside her...

" **Somethng wrong?...** "

Ryoko smiled and shook her head again...

" **No...** "

Tenchi smiled too...

" **Think I'm a bit strange?...** "

Ryoko's jaw dropped, could he read minds...

" **Don't worry, half the family thinks I'm weird... Ayeka told me to my face that I really acted weird sometimes... Grandmother Funaho says I'm alright, everyone else is weird...** "

Again Ryoko was amazed at the unusual family the Jurai/Masaki must be... No wonder she and Washu got along with Misaki and the girls so well...

" **There's so many wonderful things to see out here... You're lucky to live out here...** "

* * *

They'd been riding some before Ryoko heard her voice say something she hadn't meant to say...

" **I wish I lived back East...** "

Startled, she looked at Tenchi... He was still smiling...

" **Why?... Because of what you've heard?... Lots of people around, places to go, sights to see, things to do...** "

Was that a touch of sadness in Tenchi's eyes?...

" **There's too many people, it's impossable to find some where quiet to be alone and relax... The sights are always the same, they never change and few new ones come along... You find yourself doing the same thing day after day... I think after a while you'd find it rather boring...** "

After a while...

" **I do...** "

All the years she know Ayeka, when ever she'd mention her cousin Tenchi, Ryoko had senced pride in her voice... No wonder the usually reserved Ayeka had been so happy to see him again... Turning her head, she found him studying her... She felt herself blushing, what was happening?...

Then she remembered a comment Misaki had last night...

' **Careful, Ryoko... Where ever he goes, girls tend to flock around Tenchi...** '

* * *

Ryoko could see why they would...

As they approached the hills a number of warriors appeared and talked with their guide...

Tenchi and Ryoko noticed them glancing their way and they didn't look happy...

Finally their guide motioned them forward... When they were all togeather, the guide held up his rifle, pointed at it then at them...

_**Ah... Are we armed...**_

Tenchi raised his arms and shook his head... No...

Looked both Tenchi and Ryoko over the Guide nodded to the others... Then he pull out his knife and held it up...

Tenchi nodded and reached into his saddlebag, pulling out two knives in leather Sheaths... Another large Bowie knife and a smaller knife of indian design... Tenchi pointed to the larger one...

" **Seiryo... **"

He tapped himself with the smalled knife...

Tenchi handed the Bowie to the guide, but put the smaller one in his belt...

Taking the knife, the guide nodded...

Turning, they all continued...

* * *

A short while later, they entered the village...

Children peeked from tents, women concentrated on their work, the men held their weapons ready and all eyed the new comers...

The mood was any thing, but friendly...

* * *

Upon reaching the center of the camp, they came upon the reason for the mood...

It didn't help improve Ryoko's mood eather...

A large number of 'whitemen' surrounded by armed 'redmen'...

Tenchi spoted a couple of figures he recognized... A mass of red hair, Washu and one wearing a badge, Kyone... Next was an indian with pink hair, had to be Seiryo...

But the tall figure with long black hair, mustache and a wicked smile... Could that be...?...

" **Kagato!!... **"

Ryoko mumbled, fire in her eyes...

**to be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

* * *

**Chapter...15... **

**( The indian village )**

As Ryoko and Tenchi rode up all eyes turned to them and the few head of cattle with them... Kagato's smile got bigger as he eyed the brands on the cattle...

_**Better and better...**_

" **Seems we've caught the rustlers red-handed...** "

Tenchi turned and looked behind him...

_**Nope... No one there...**_

He turned back to the others...

Ryoko was squeezing the reins tight, wishing it was Kagato's neck...

Kagato turned to Kyone, who was trying to keep calm...

" **Seems we've got out rustlers, Ryoko and her boyfriend... **"

Tenchi noticed the surprise on Ryoko's face and building anger...

Reaching over he placed his hand on top of Ryoko's...

" **Are you OK, DEAR... **"

Turning Ryoko's jaw dropped and she blushed...

Washu was watching, biting her lip, trying hard not to kill Kagato herself...

_**That a boy, Tenchi...**_

Kyone was startled, but remembered the night before and her own encounter with Tenchi's humor... She managed to keep from smiling... She heard Washu suppress a giggle...

_**Thank god, Mihoshi's not here...**_

Seiryo watched those around him... Especially Kagato... Fire-hair and lone-star didn't seem concerned...

_**Could this be the stranger whom his scouts had seen cross their land?... **_

_**The one who had faced **__**Geronimo himself?... **_

_**The apache band on his arm seem to suggest it... **_

_**Had he seen the Juria as word said he would?... **_

_**There was much he wanted to ask the young one...

* * *

**_

It was Tenchi who broke the silence...

" **You must be Kogertoe... **"

" **THAT'S KAGATO... **"

Kagato roared... Losing control of the situation... Washu and Kyone hid smiles... Ryoko just stared at the hand on hers, missing everything...

" **Sorry... Must have heard it wrong...** " Smiling at his guide...

" **And just who the blazes are you?...** "

Tenchi smiled at Kyone and Washu, who were struggling not to laugh...

" **Just a stranger, passing through a strange land...** "

" **And you expect us to believe that...** "

Kagato's temper was up...

" **You can believe anything you like...** "

Kagato looked at the cattle then back at Tenchi...

" **And I suppose these cows just followed you here?...** "

Tenchi looked back at the cows and then at Kagato...

" **I'm not sure how stupid the cow's are, but I'm pretty sure the chief isn't stupid enough to believe that one... No, we herded them here...** "

Kagato was smiling again...

" **So you admit to rustling these cows?...** "

Tenchi looked at Kyone, who was trying to keep calm...

" **Excuse me, sheriff... But doesn't rustling have something to do with stealing?...** "

Kyone took a deep breath before replying...

" **Yes it does... **"

Tenchi smiled and tipped his hat...

" **Thank you, Ma'am... **"

Tenchi watched as Kyone blushed... Washu almost exploded as she watched her friend melt to Tenchi's charms...

Tenchi turned back to Kagato...

" **Nope, no rustling...** "

Kagato was confused, as were most of those watching who could understand english...

" **Nope, I was asked to bring the cattle to the chief...** "

" **Bring them?... By who?...** "

" **I believe that's whom?... By old man Jurai...** "

There was a note of concern in Kagato's eyes...

" **Why didn't he bring them?...** "

Tenchi looked Kagato in the eye...

" **He's busy... Seems there's some snakes running loose he had to watch out for...** "

Before Kagato could reply, he continued...

" **And since, miss Ryoko and I were heading this way back to town, could we drop them off on our way?... **"

Tenchi dismounted and walked over to the chief... The guide followed... Ryoko just watched... Tenchi then pulled a folded paper from his pocket and handed it to the Chief...

" **Here's a bill-of-sale for all the cattle with J-M brands the tribe had gotten recently...** "

He looked straight at Kagato, who's month had opened...

" **I hope we remembered the number right...** "

Seiryo smiled inside... Kagato couldn't use the stolen cattle against the tribe if they weren't stolen... And they had white-man witnesses, as well as the paper...

* * *

Kagato was loosing ground, he made one last attempt to salvage something...

" **How do we know that's Jurai's signature?... **"

Washu leaned closer and looked at the bill... She had a wicked grim...

" **That's old man Jurai's fancy signature alright... Know it any where... **"

Kyone had a grim look on her face...

" **We could ride over to the ranch and ask him?... Just the three of us... **"

The last thing Kagato wanted, was to let Azusa Jurai get him alone...

" **No, I'll accept Washu's word... **"

He turned to Tenchi...

" **What's your name?...BOY!!... **"

Ryoko had dismounted and joined her mother...

Tenchi smiled...

_**At last...**_

"**Tenchi... Tenchi Masaki... **"

Kagato's eyebrow shot up...

" **Masaki?... Any relation to old man Jurai?... **"

There was a slight glow in Tenchi's eyes...

" **You mean Azusa Jurai?... He's my uncle... **"

Kagato knew he'd been had... He moved to his horse, mounted and left the village with the half dozen men he'd brought along... That just left the town-folk whom Kyone lead as part of a posse... Kyone turned to the chief...

" **Seems we've been mislead, sorry to bother you... Good thing we had help... **"

The chief saw her look at Tenchi... Nodding to Washu, she mounted and headed back to town... Keeping an eye on Kagato's group as well...

The chief watched as Tenchi found himself with Washu on one arm and Ryoko on the other... He didn't have to guess why Tenchi was sweating so much...

_**Young white-eyes in deep buffalo do-do...**_

**to be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

* * *

**Chapter...16...**

**( The indian village )**

Chief Seiryo stood outside his tent, watching the two groups of 'white-eyes' leave the village... Kagato and his men, followed by Sheriff Kiyone and the townsfolk... Warriors watching from the ridge would follow and make sure they ALL left the reservation...

He also watched the young Masaki male deal with 'Fire-hair' (Washu) and her daughter (Ryoko)... His face had no expression, but his eyes danced... He'd know 'Fire-hair' since she'd come to the area, his daughter and Ryoko were blood-sisters...

He'd never seen eather show such interest in a male before... If he wanted to question the young boy, perhaps he'd better step in...

Getting their attention, he gestured to his tent's entrance... Washu sees him and nods...

Getting Tenchi's and Ryoko's attention, she nodded towards the chief...

* * *

Inside the tent, Tenchi looked around, taking it all in... It was all new and amazing...

Washu watched him and smiled, he was so easy to please...

Ryoko watched and smiled, thing were getting interesting...

Sitting across from Tenchi, Seiyo pulled out the Bowie knife and examined it...

Tenchi, noticing Seiyo's movement and began to move his hands in sign-language...

Seiyo set the knife down and held up a hand...

" **I know 'white-man' talk... **"

Tenchi smiled, scratching the back of his head... Seiyo continued...

"**I thank... Friend Jurai... For cattle and paper... Many white-man speak with forked tongue... Jurai words good... **"

Tenchi nodded... Then replied...

" **Jurai say... Red brother troubled... No wait... Send warrior... Jurai help... **"

This time Seiyo nodded... He looked at Washu, who'd been sitting quietly...

" **Why Fire-hair no speak?... **"

Washu looked up shyly...

" **This man talk... Squaws listen...** "

Seiyo tilted his head and gave Washu a raised eyebrow...

" **Never stop Fire-hair before?... **"

A bright smile broke out on Washu's face as Seiyo reached over and took her hand...

" **Jurai friend... Fire-hair friend...** "

Seiyo had the barest of smiles... He turned to Ryoko...

" **Sakuya wish see Ryoko... You go see?... **"

Ryoko sighed and stood up... She could take a hint, her mom and Tenchi remained seated... She'd so wanted to show Tenchi off to Sakuya...

Someone touched her hand... Looking down she saw it was tenchi, he was smiling at her... She began to blush again...

" **Perhaps you can introduce your friend later?... **"

Ryoko's jaw dropped, her face reddened and she hurried out of the tent...

Seiyo watched Ryoko hurry out, Washu trying hard not to laugh and Tenchi calmly smiling...

__

**Yes... This one is family to Jurai...**

It was Washu who broke the silence...

" **Tenchi... This is Chief Seiyo... Seiyo... This is Tenchi Masaki... Nephew to old man Jurai and just arrived from back East...** "

Tenchi and Seiyo nodded to each other... Washu continued...

" **Family of Jurai, back East, sent him to see how Jurai is... And offer help...** "

Seiyo eyed the thin young boy... Seiyo wondered at first, but recalled what his scouts had said... The two make eye contact...

" **Yes... Perhaps...** "

Seiyo eyed the beaded band on Tenchi's arm... Tenchi could guess his mind...

" **While crossing your land we met some fellow travellers... We passed some time together and they told us of local troubles... As we parted, we exchanged gifts...** "

Washu had noticed the small band, but though Jurai had given it to him to help him get safely here... She'd have to ask Ryoko later...

" **Chiricahua?...** "

Tenchi nodded... Washu's eyes were wide now... The Chiricahua were Apache and the only Apache in the area was...

" **Geronimo??...** "

Both males turned to look at a surprised Washu... It was the first time Seiyo had ever seen Washu surprised... Tenchi just smiled and nodded... Washu sat there stunned, there were a LOT of questions she had for Ryoko... A lot...

* * *

Some miles away, Kiyone watched as Kagato and his men crossed the reservation border... As she watched a couple of men broke off and headed in different directions... Kiyone didn't have to guess what Kagato was up to... While he was still headed back to town, one rider was headed towards his ranch and the other towards the road leading to the J-M ranch, where riders watched who came and went... Kagato probably had some questions to ask and new orders to issue...

He'd been caught off guard, but he'd soon recover and be more careful...

Looking at where the sun was, she figured they'd make it back to town before noon...

_**Hope Mihoshi's staying out of trouble...**_

**to be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**Chapter...17... **

**( Back in town... )**

Deputy Mihoshi Kuramitsu took great pride in doing her job... Standing outside the Sheriff's office she carefully observed the activities going on around her... When Mihoshi had awaken earlier, she'd found that Sheriff Kiyone was gone... Mihoshi was now trying her best to see if she could tell where Kiyone might had gone...

If Mihoshi had taken the time to examine the sheet of paper resting on the sheriff's desk, all by it's self ( nothing else on the desk...), she would have learned that Kagato had dragged her and others out to the reservation...

* * *

Roaming the boardwalks, Mihoshi decided to check the saloon... She entered and began looking for Kiyone or Washu or Ryoko...

As luck would have it, a number of trail hands were in town to have a good time... Seeing the tall blond, one of them offered her a drink... Being on duty ( she didn't wear a gun ) she politely declined... The hands, having already had a few, weren't going to take no for an answer...They soon had her surrounded...

Over in a quiet corner, a pair of eyes had been watching Mihoshi from the minute she'd walked in the door... Not from concern, but curiosity... 'Doc' had had his own encounters with the attractive Deputy, he found it interesting to see what odd things happened when someone else confronted her...

Mihoshi was the only person 'Doc' had never beaten at cards... The first time he played cards with her, she'd been dealt a Royal Flush... The highest card hand you could get and he'd been dealing... In all his years dealing, he'd never run into any one like her... Every now and then, when things were quiet, they'd sit and he'd deal her a hand or two... She barely knew which cards were which, but he'd never been able to win a hand... Both Washu and the sheriff had watched them play, nether had said a word, just smiled...

He sometimes wished this was Tombstone so he could see his old friend Wyatt's face react to a few hands...

A commotion at the bar drew his attention...

It seemed that two of the cow hands had gotten the backs of their fancy belts entangled and were now like a pair of Siamese twins... They didn't think it was funny, but every one else seem to...

Mihoshi seem to be looking for some one... Catching his eye, she smiled and walked over...

" **Hello... Mr. Doc... **"... She looked around... " **Have you seen Sheriff Kiyone?...** "

He'd given up on correcting her " **Mister Doc**" comment...

" **I saw the sheriff, Washu and a posse head out to the reservation with Kagato and his men... Something about Rustled cattle... That was earlier this morning... **"

Mihoshi plopped down in the chair across from Doc, a pout on her face...

" **Why would she have gone without me?... **"

Doc was enjoying this...

" **Could it be, someone was sleeping and the sheriff thought they needed their rest?...** "

In an instant Mihoshi was all smiles and around the table hugging Doc...

A lot of eyes were on them now, the guys envying him, the girls giggling as he turned red blushing and blue from loss of air... In the back of his head Doc did have one thought...

__

**What a way to go...**

When Kiyone had gotten back to town, she'd watched Kagato enter his town office before entering her office... She'd hoped that Mihoshi was still asleep, there was always the chance... However, Mihoshi was gone and Kiyone took a deep breath before going to look for her... After all, she must not have been up too long, the town was still in one piece...

Entering the saloon, she was greeted by a pair of trail hands trying to get their gunbelts untangled, a sure sign Mihoshi was around...

Turning, her eyes beheld an odd sight... Mihoshi sitting in Doc's lap, her arms around him, her head on his shoulder and Doc turning **GREEN**...

Kiyone knew almost every adult male for a hundred miles around probably wished they were in Doc's shoe right now... And a good number of the local adult females would wish they were in Mihoshi's... With that handlebar mustashe, he was quite handsome...

Stepping up to the table, she attempted to get their attention...

" **Ahhhmmm??... **"

Startled, Mihoshi released Doc... Kiyone liked **green**, but thought pale white better for Doc... As life returned to his face, Kiyone couldn't resist...

" **Doc... Would you kindly, unhand my deputy?... **"

Doc's eyes were wide awake and his arm over his head... Then he closed his eyes again, tight... He'd been wondering what trouble Mihoshi'd get into today...

_**Guess we know...**_

He was startled by something warm and wet brushing his cheek... He opened his eyes to see Mihoshi kiss his cheek and quickly standing up... Kiyone just shook her head and smiled... They came eye-to-eye and he gave her the barest of smiles, the most she'd seen since he'd gotten here... She nodded back...

About all she could do as Mihoshi bombarded her with questions about her trip out to the reservation, did they have to take that bad Kagato along, had she just gotten back, she smelled of the trail, where was Washu, where was Ryoko...

Kiyone sighed...

* * *

Moments later, as she closed the saloon doors behind her, Kiyone looked back at Doc...

He winked...

**to be continued...**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

* * *

**Chapter...18... **

**(The local Indian village... )**

It took Washu a while to calm down...

Both Seiyo and Tenchi were eying her with concern...

She was getting too old for this...

Taking a deep breath, she eyed Tenchi...

Boy, had she ever mis-judged him...

Her eye fell upon the small blade in his belt, it wasn't of local bead-work...

Tenchi noted where her eyes were... Reaching down, he pulled out the knife and Sheath, passing it to Washu...

Holding it, Washu examined the bead-work... Strangely she didn't recognize the design...

But Seiyo recognized it... As a youth, he'd been part of a small hunting party that had traveled far to the north... They had encountered tribes of the great plain, before the white man had come West in such great numbers claiming everything...

" **Sioux... **"

Washu and Tenchi turned to face Seiyo, Tenchi smiling, Washu looked surprised...

" **Yes, Hunkpapa Sioux... **"

Washu watch as Seiyo and Tenchi sat eye-to-eye...

Seiyo noticed Washu's expression first...

" **Firehair burns... **"

Tenchi noted that she wasn't happy... He sighed...

" **Last year, an old friend of my grandfather came to town with a new kind of show... He called it a 'Wild West Show'... He'd spent some time out here putting together a collection of people who'd spent most of their lives out here in the West and took them back East to show off to all the people who'd only read or heard about this strange, wild world... He collected all kinds... Cowboys who roped and rode wild horses, herded cattle, even did some branding... Wild natives in tribal garb, setting up camp, doing dances and taking time to chase after a few Cowboys or the overland stage... And of course the Cavalry to arrived in the nick of time to save the day... ****One big living example of life in the 'wild' West... **"

This caught Washu's attention... She smiled...

" **Have any Saloon owners?... **"

Tenchi smiled also...

" **Sorry Washu, those, there are lots of those... But none any where as attractive as you... **"

( Tenchi didn't mention that MOST saloon owners back East were Male... And the few female owners his grandfather had mentioned weren't into just the selling of whiskey...)

" **I spent quite a bit of time getting to know some of the ****Performers, including Sitting Bull... Of the Little Big Horn... Buffalo Bill introduced Grandfather and I to him the first night they got to New York... Very reserve around white-eyes, but was really taken with grandfather... After a hard youth, grandfather had taken up the peaceful ways of a monk ( which didn't prevent grandmother from catching him )... Sitting Bull saw him as a fellow Holy-man or medicine-man... He let me hang around and I picked up a thing or two... I'd been wanting to come out here and see the girls and didn't want to look like a... I believe it's called a tenderfoot... "**

Washu's eyes danced...

_**You're anything, but a tenderfoot Tenchi...**_

" **Due to events back East, neither father nor grandfather could make the trip... That left it up to me... We've been worried about them for some time, but foolish pride prevented us from coming without some sort of request... Grandmother finally put her foot down ( right on top of grandfathers ) hard and demanded someone come check out rumors of this 'range war'... Mom was fit to be tied when my name was chosen...** "

Tenchi sighed at the memory of grandmother and several other female relatives holding on to his mother as he got on the train... His father and grandfather stood ( out of reach of his mother ) at the other end of the line of relatives bidding him a safe trip...

* * *

Tenchi found both Seiyo and Washu looking at him...

" **OK... Where do we go from here?... **"

Seiyo and Washu looked at each other and then back at him...

" **Why ask us, tenchi?... **"

Tenchi sighed and shook his head...

" **Because I'm new here, you both know the local area and people... And if there was one thing I learned sneaking into grandfather's military lectures, it was to depend on those who know... **"

Both Washu and Seiyo nodded...

" **Besides, Uncle said that if there's anyone sneaker, craftier or cunning than you Washu, he sure didn't know who... **"

This time Washu actually blushed...

__

**This ones got the Jurai tongue, for sure...**

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tenchi Muyo in the west...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

* * *

**Chapter...19... **

**( In town - the sheriff's office )**

Kiyone stood there staring at the piece of paper sitting on her desk, all alone...

The piece of paper that explained where she'd gone and why...

_**SIGH...**_

She looked over at Mihoshi, who was smiling and watching her...

" **So... Washu and Ryoko are still out at the indian village?... **"

" **Yes... When I left, they were both still there... **"

Mihoshi gave Kiyone an odd look...

" **But who's this Tenchi person you mentioned... **"

Kiyone closed her eyes... Leave it to Mihoshi to recall the one time she mentioned Tenchi's name while explaining things to her... She hadn't wanted to mention Tenchi, the fewer people who knew he was around, the better...

" **Someone we met at the village... **"

Mihoshi had a look Kiyone recognized... That 'Lots-of-Questions' look...

Kiyone held up a hand to stop her...

" **I believe he was delivering some cattle from the J-M to the tribe... **"

Kiyone didn't like misleading Mihoshi...  
" **Oh... **"

Mihoshi smiled and turned to other things, 'Tenchi' forgotten... For now...

Besides, other than knowing who Tenchi was, Kiyone didn't know why or how he'd ended up appearing at the village with the cattle... She'd be talking to Washu when she returned to town... As they were leaving the village she'd seen Washu with Seiyo... Knowing Washu, she'd be having a 'sit-down' with Seiyo to discuss things...

Kiyone smiled, some how she knew Tenchi would be in that 'sit-down' too...

Things were looking up...

Kiyone sat down and pulled out some paperwork... Might as well get some things done waiting for Washu to return...

* * *

**( Across the street )**

Kagato looked out his office window an the dirt street...

The out-riders wouldn't be back for hours yet...

Things had been going so smoothly, then this Masaki boy appears out of no where and all his well laid plans had run right into a brick wall...

**_Where'd this Masaki come from?... _**

**_How'd he get onto the J-M ranch?... _**

**_Why was he so calm?... _**

**_What did he know?... _**

**_If he knew Ryoko, did he know Washu?..._**

He'd have to change his plans... He needed to learn more about this Tenchi...

Kagato wondered if an 'accident' could be arranged?...

From what he'd seen of Masaki so far, he doubted it...

* * *

**( At the indian village )**

Washu stretched as she exited the tent, it'd been a while since she'd sat on the ground for so long... She couldn't wait to get back to her nice padded chair...

She smiled as she watch Tenchi stretch too...

**_Good, not to be the only one..._**

Seiyo watched the others stretch... One might think them soft, but Seiyo knew better...

Much had been discussed in the past hour... Idea presented, suggestions made, a defences formed...

Seiyo looked again at Tenchi... There was youth there, but much wisdom too... His Father's father appeared to be a wiseman indeed, perhaps some day he too would come west...

There was much to this tribe Jurai, it was very good to be on their side...

Looking up, Seiyo saw Ryoko approaching, with his daughter... Both were making straight for the young one... He also noticed Fire-hair moving to protect him...

**_This was going to be good... Oh, so very good..._**

* * *

**( At the J-M Ranch... )**

Ayeka stood on the porch, looking in the direction Tenchi and Ryoko had taken the cattle earlier that day... She didn't know why, perhaps she hoped to see them reappear...

She felt someone take her hand... looking down, Sasami smiled up...

" **They're alright... Tenchi will protect Ryoko... **"

Ayeka couldn't help smiling too...

"**I know... But who's going to protect Tench from Ryoko?... **"

Sasami started giggling, Ayeka soon joined in...

" **Humm... **"...

They turned to find their mother smiling at them...

" **They'll both be OK... And I'm sure Tenchi can take care of himself... **"

The girls moved to their mother and gave her a hug...

" **O.K. Girls, time for dinner... Ever one get washed up... **"

Both girls quickly let go and hurried into the house...

Misaki Jurai looked off into the distance...

" **Take care, Tenchi... Hurry back... **"

She then entered the house...

* * *

**to be continued...**

**( This looked like a good place to leave every one and take a "break"... It just wrote it's self... More adventures are just ahead... But check out the MOVIE version, with new people and tell me which style works better... )**


End file.
